What does friendship even mean to you, Nate?
by Stella296
Summary: Set after 2.14 rooftop scene Chuck's almost suicide and the reading of the Will in 2.15. A heart-to-heart between Blair and Nate.


Blair's eyes followed the car which took off but her mind replayed the scene she'd just been in over and over.

Chuck on the edge of the building. Heartbroken. He looked so, so lost. He nearly jumped off that damn roof. She could have lost him. And now he was on his way back to Bart's hotel with his uncle. His disgusting and pathetic Uncle who enjoyed to take advantage of broken people. Blair could tell. The night of New Year's had been proof of that. Blair didn't even know anymore how she ended up in bed with Jack. But that wasn't the question of the day. The question was: What was it that she had to do now? Going after them and make sure Chuck was okay? No good idea. Being alone in one room with a boozed Chuck Bass and a semi-drunk Jack Bass -a really bad idea. She'd wait until tomorrow to deal with Chuck.

She needed to talk to someone. But Serena was with Humpty-Dumpty and since Little J was on the war path again she couldn't risk Dan to hear about this. But who else…

"Hey Blair. Have you seen Chuck?" a familiar voice sounded behind her.

Blair turned around to look at him but she already knew who it was.

"Nate." Blair whispered.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Blair?" Nate asked curious.

Blair gulped. She wouldn't get upset in front of Nate.

"No Nate, I'm NOT okay!" she shouted at him.

"Woooh, what's the matter?" Nate returned sharply.

"I tell you what's the matter!" Slap. She slapped him with her handbag. "Your best friend would have needed you. Where have you been, Nate? Where the hell have you been?"

"Blair, stop it. You know I was with my grandfather. The whole thing with my dad…."

"OH MY GOD, STOP IT ALREADY NATE! I can't stand your self-pity right now. Just for your information. In the time you were off somewhere to think about how bad your life is, Chuck nearly jumped off this damn roof!" Blair could help but let out a sob.

"Wha…what?" Nate stuttered.

"You heard me. He just tried to kill himself." Blair stated.

Nate starred at her in disbelief.

"But….but….but…." Nate waited for her to tell that this was all kind of a sick joke.

"But what? But why wanted he to? Maybe because his father just died. His last relative beside his disturbed uncle that is and he feels like being entirely alone? But why hasn't he jumped? Maybe because I told him not to and pulled him back? But why can't you understand any of this? Well maybe because you're a self-centered douche who doesn't care about his so-called friends!" Blair yelled.

"That's not fair, Blair! I have to deal with a lot of stuff too! My dad might go to prison!" Nate returned angrily.

"So what? It's his own doing! At least he didn't die! And you still has your mother who adores you and would do anything for you. Don't you dare start complaining now here." Blair exclaimed upset. Nate never seemed to get it. The question was – didn't want he too or did he just not care enough?

They stood there a minute or two just glaring at each other.

"I can't even look at you anymore." Blair turned around and was about to walk away.

"Blair. Wait, please." Nate said softly.

"What for? Another one of the infamous 'I'm sorry but..' shows of Nate Archibald? Thanks but no thanks." Blair returned. Her back was still facing him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate asked confused.

"I tell you what that's supposed to mean. You're self-righteous and I will not stand here and hear another speech of yours about how this is all his own fault like the one I got last year." She turned around and he could see the tear paths down her cheeks. Colored black caused by her mascara.

Nate knew that she talked about the scene they caused in his mother's living room after he found out about her and Chuck.

"That's not what I intended to do. I want to know how to fix this." Nate told honestly.

Blair snorted. Now he cared, huh? Well, he should get his shoot. They were friends since kindergarten after all.

"Well, then show up at the Palace tomorrow. 9 o'clock. Bart's lawyer will read the testament then." Blair said tersely.

"Okay. I'm going to be there." Nate assured.

"It's not my approval to earn, Archibald. I'm still upset with you and I might never forgive you." She said before her car drove by and she got in without another word.

* * *

The next morning, Nate showed up and him and Blair were waiting in front of the meeting room.

Blair sat silent beside him.

"I'm sorry." Nate said finally after a while. Blair quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I am, Blair. I'm sorry that I wasn't be there for you when your father left. I'm sorry I was stupid enough to do it with Serena. And I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise that nothing would tear us apart." Nate told her.

Blair was stunned.

"You don't have to forgive me now, I know but I hope you'll forgive me one day." Nate explained.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have thrown all of this at you last night. It wasn't your fault but I was just so scared and I don't know…Nate, if he'd jumped…."

"He didn't. And he'll never be in that position again, Blair. Don't worry. I'll make sure of that." Nate took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

Blair smiled at him.

In that moment, the door flew open.

"Chuck! Is everything okay?!" Blair asked as she made her way in the room.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, this is supposed to cover the time between the last scene in 2.14 and the moment Nate showed up to support Chuck at the Will read as well.**

**I hope you like it and leave me a review! Please?**


End file.
